


Good Morning

by banbanabas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, F/F, Fluff, Post-Pacifist Route, bioluminescent undyne, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbanabas/pseuds/banbanabas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal workday morning for our resident lizard and fish schoolteachers.</p>
<p>(written for the prompt: "a typical morning for the two of them")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I lost a bet. I am now very glad that I suck at bets.
> 
> Requested and edited by the lovely Adena, aka flowerats . tumblr . com. 
> 
> This is literally fluff without plot I'm not even sorry

Undyne was impartial to mornings. She woke at, as Alphys called it, the “buttcrack of dawn,” a symptom of her Royal Guard days that she still couldn’t shake even after six months of living on the Surface. Now, she focused her training expertise on children ages six through twelve, and though she and Alphys had 8 A.M. workdays, she honestly didn’t need to wake up so early.

But she did anyway. Perhaps she liked watching the light slowly illuminate the curtains from outside, or maybe she enjoyed hearing the Surface birds sing. That’s what she would have told Alphys if she’d asked, to which Alphys would reply, “That’s w-way too sappy for you! What happened to ‘I’m tough! I love to eat rocks!’?”

Admittedly sappy as it was, Undyne could never tell her the truth, which was infinitely sappier.

She sat halfway up in bed, one hand supporting her face as she gazed at her lover’s sleeping form. When they went to bed, they usually curled around one another, but by morning Undyne would find herself sprawled all across the mattress while Alphys had turned the comforter into an impromptu nest of warmth. Undyne smiled at what she could see of her, which wasn’t much: nothing but the tip of her snout and a few fingers gripping the sheets around her. The nest rose and fell with her slow, relaxed breaths, and Undyne resisted the urge to kiss her awake. She loved watching her sleep. Undyne rarely saw Alphys without a furrow in her brow or an anxious twist of her hands, so she cherished these mornings so, so much.

She admired her for a few more minutes before she just couldn’t wait any longer. Leaning down, she pressed a quick peck on the tip of Alphys’s snout. She sniffed once, wiggled away from Undyne, and groaned.

“Good morning, love,” Undyne said, her voice heavy with sleep.

Alphys made a pained noise. “Too early,” she muttered. 

Undyne snorted and scooted closer. She pressed a hand against the side of Alphys’s snout ever so slowly, guiding her lips to her own as gently as she could. Alphys’s hand left the blankets to cup Undyne’s face in return as she kissed her back, and Undyne felt a smile curl onto her lips. Then she pulled away abruptly, leaving Alphys’s hand to fall to the mattress. A disappointed noise emanated from the comforter bundle.

“Better morning?”

“ _ Ugh _ ... Yes.” A claw launched out of the blanket nest to tap Undyne on the nose. Or, rather, where her nose would have been. “You tease.”

Undyne jumped out of bed with a hearty laugh. “Good! I’ll go make the coffee.”

“Mmmhm...”

Fifteen minutes later, Undyne heard a shuffling noise behind her in the kitchen. She grabbed the fish-shaped mug, already filled to the brim, and lowered it below the cabinet door, where a pair of clawed hands wrapped around her own to accept the mug. Busy with her tea kettle, Undyne risked a glance down and saw that Alphys had migrated from their bed to the kitchen floor, blankets and all. Business as usual.

Undyne smiled smugly when Alphys’s tiny tongue flicked over the steaming coffee. Gosh, what a cutie.

“Thank.”

“You’re welcome, babe,” Undyne said, brushing her fingers against what she  _ thought _ might be Alphys’s shoulder, but she really couldn’t be sure. Ah, well. “I’m gonna grab a shower. Can you get the tea when it’s done?”

“Ye.”

///

The tea had been done for ten minutes. Undyne always took the longest showers, but Alphys didn’t mind. Because Undyne sang in the shower, and beautifully, at that. Alphys couldn’t convince her to sing any other time unless Undyne was drunk off her ass or felt the sudden urge to serenade Alphys on the piano. Both of those were great, but her best performances were always in the shower. Alphys noticed how she went for higher notes and added her own riffs to the lyrics. She loved it.

In all honesty, Alphys simply loved her voice. And so, she sat outside the bathroom door every morning, Undyne’s tea in one hand and her coffee in the other, listening to the crisp yet muffled notes pass through the walls. Undyne probably knew Alphys was out there by now, but she sang nonetheless. Alphys was thankful for that.

When the water’s crashing ceased, Alphys shouted, “Tea’s done!”

“Oh! Could you bring it in?” Undyne called back. 

Alphys stood carefully and nudged the door open, steam billowing out around her. 

Undyne stood, still in the tub, a towel wrapped around her torso. She took the lizard-shaped mug from Alphys and smiled. “Thanks, Al.”

“You’re w-w-welcome,” she said distractedly. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Undyne. The sight of her beautiful wife took her breath away: her damp, scarlet hair bordering her face on either side, a smile curling onto her lips. Without thinking, Alphys stepped into the tub and kissed her. After a moment’s surprise, Undyne returned the kiss fervently until they separated again, and Alphys noticed with a spot of pride that Undyne’s cheeks were glowing.

“What was that for?” she whispered. Alphys smirked.

“Good morning,” she quipped. Undyne rolled her eyes, but the flared fins, the violet blush, and the bioluminescence freckling her skin gave it all away.

They were in agreement, then. It was definitely a good morning.


End file.
